Straw Hats little kitten
by Unicorn54321
Summary: Meg an old friend of Luffy made the crew with him but does she have dark secrets of her own? Well you all going to have to read and find out. rated t just in case but to be honest the whole rating thing confuses me.


Chapter 1

So I got stuck on guard duty. I guess it works since I can turn into a normal kitten. I just sat there staring at the man in front of me. He just kept his head down. He tried to shoo me off but it just completely failed so he eventually gave up. A small girl ran past me and tried to give the man a rice ball. Well at that point Helmeppo had to come along didn't he. "Don't be a bully Zorro. Now guards throw the girl over the wall." He smiled at the girls trembling look.

"But sir she is just a child." One of them pointed out the obvious.

"So are you refusing my orders?" He smiled that evil 'got you now' look. The marines just looked at each other wearily before complying to his orders. Luffy caught the screaming child of course. "Oh and look what we have here." He said pointing to me. He walked over and tried to kick me away but at last second I jumped up and turned into my human form. I had long waist length red curly hair which I had used a white and gold cat ear headband so everything except my bangs were out of my face. I was wearing a light blue crop top with black jeans and a white and gold folded up bandana to make a choker so it was just simply knotted around my neck. I had a simple white leather jacket on and white ankle boot wedges. My ocean blue eyes were filled with kindness but also sleepiness.

"That is so rude." I smiled whilst yawning. His eyes were filled with shock. I giggled. "You're so funny. You look like a mushroom." I said but then just started to walk of. "I will see you later." I smiled then jumped over the wall. I would have fought but I am just too sleepy.

Zorro's POV

Oh my god that kitten just turned into a girl my age. She was truly stunning when it came to looks well she is a feline I guess. She looked so sleepy. Maybe she had to do an all-nighter or something but I swear I have seen those cat ears, bandana and hair before. Except on two different people. What was his name? Oh I give up. She then easily jumped over the wall. But that wall is so high up. What is this women?

Luffy POV

I can't believe it. She's always sleepy. Red hair Shanks's daughter is always sleepy. She was only a year younger than me. Her mother ate the cat-cat fruit when she was pregnant which caused Meg to obtain a type of devil fruit. So in a way Meg got the kitten-kitten fruit. She can do anything her mother can do except she is way cuter and can turn into a normal kitten. She jumped over the wall easily. Well cats are good at jumping and flexibility oh and she has good reflexes and all her senses are those of a cat. When she landed she stretched then yawned.

"Can we go yet?" She asked with such a calm and sleepy voice. It was filled with kindness and strength yet a lot of sleepiness all in one mix. Her voice never changes except when she is angry then it turns into a slight hiss. She looked at me with those calm blue eyes. "Well you're the captain hurry up and decide." She yawned again then turned into a kitten whilst jumping back up on the wall. She lied down then just went to sleep. Are you kidding me? I launched myself and Coby over the wall. I ran over to the pirate.

"Hey are you a good guy?" He looked at me.

"Get out of here." He grunted.

"Hi I am Luffy and this is Coby I'm going to be king of the pirates. Do you want to join my crew?" I asked with the biggest smile I could muster. He just looked angry.

"No. I am a pirate hunter now I said go away." I pouted but then went.

"Wait." He grunted. "Can you pick that up for me?" He looked toward the squished rice ball.

"Are you sure? It is covered in dirt." I mumbled.

"It doesn't matter just give it to me." He nearly snapped. Ok? I sighed then picked it up giving it to him. He coughed a bit.

"Tell the kid that it was good." He grunted.

"Ok." I smiled then me and Coby went back over the wall but ended up knocking over Meg. She screeched as she fell and since she was in kitten form she was lucky I caught her. She turned into her human form still yawning.

"Watch where you're going next time… can we go I'm tired?" I sweat dropped.

"You're always tired." I pointed out. She just shrugged then started following the girl who was begging us to follow her. We arrived at a small restaurant.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." A women said hugging the little girl.

"They were awesome." She smiled. We sat down in one of the booths. I ate, Coby sat there shaking whilst Meg had her arms crossed on the table and was using them as a pillow as she slept. I just rolled my eyes at her. Of course she is sleeping. I heard a bang which made Meg open one of her eyes.

"Barmaid bring me your finest beer and food. I am a little bored so I think that I will execute that pirate hunter tomorrow." It was that mushroom haired guy. I got angry and punched him but then Coby and the girl pulled me back. This is when Meg turned into a kitten and jumped into my arms. She only does this when I need a distraction. I stroked her red fur. She just went back to sleep. Oh you have got to be kidding me.

"You… you hit me." The guy said. "Do you have any idea who I am? I am the son of Captain Axe hand Morgan." He frowned then ran out. What a wimp. I went and sat back down but only to wake Meg up. I poked her and she opened her eyes and jumped onto the floor whilst turning into a human. She yawned once again.

"Is it time yet?" She asked and I nodded. We both walked back to the marine base. Meg jumped over whilst I did a catapult. We landed perfectly, she walked over whilst I ran.

Meg POV

I am so tired. "Hello again." I yawned whilst stretching.

"Oh not you two again." He grumbled. "Now get out of here." I just shrugged.

"Fine by me." I tried to walk of but Luffy grabbed my jacket and turned me back so I was facing the pirate hunter again. Oh but I'm sleepy. I just pouted. I turned into a kitten and was about to go to sleep but then Luffy forced me awake by picking me up and 'stroking my fur. I scratched him then jumped away.

"Ow Meg that hurt." Luffy whined. I turned into my human yawned then hit him on the back of the head.

"That was the point." I whisper screamed. He just narrowed his eyes at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. My eyes turned that eerie gold that they turn when im trying to prove that im better. When he finally gave in I smiled then tried to walk of again before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"You know for a swordsmen you don't have many swords." Luffy pointed out.

"I do but that Helmeppo stole them."

"So if we get your swords back you are going to have to join my crew. You're already a criminal." He smiled then ran off. I just shook my head then sat down. I rested my cheek on my hand then fell asleep.

I woke up to someone kicking me. I looked up to see that Helmeppo gut. "What?" I asked whilst yawning and stretching. Well they technically are the only things I do.

"You shouldn't be here." He stated. "Now do you know who my daddy is?" He smirked and I just yawned again.

"Daddy is this daddy is that…. I didn't hear the word Helmeppo in there what so ever so that means I can kick your but then go back to sleep." I yawned again. My eyes had been down this whole time. I looked up. He stepped back.

"What? Who are you?"

"Well I'm Kitten. S. Meg daughter of Red hair Shanks and… and… I don't know I'm not good with names. I believe her name was Moira but I don't know for sure I believe she was the real cat thief in the world." I yawned again and all of their mouths dropped.

"That means you have the gold and white bandana and red hair." I just blinked then pointed to both of them and their mouths dropped again. I laughed.

"Can you hurry up I need to catch up on my sleep." I yawned again.

"So you stayed up all night." Zorro said from behind me.

"No I'm just really tired." I walked forward. I was now face to face with Helmeppo. "You stink and you look like a mushroom." I laughed then I moved so quick they struggled to keep up. I scratched them all in the stomach then did a back flip and landed where I started. I yawned then sat back down. "I wish Luffy would hurry up." I complained. It was that exact moment when Luffy and Coby came running in.

"I wasn't sure which one was yours so I grabbed all of them." Luffy said scratching the back of his head. Oh the idiot. I sat back down.

"They're all mine… I use the three sword style." He smirked and I just blinked stupidly. This is when Captain Axe hand Morgan decided to show up with all of his men.

"So you think you can get away from here alive?" He smirked. Coby tried to untie the ropes.

"Huh the ropes just seem to be getting tighter." Zorro's jaw just dropped at Coby's comment and I just laughed. All of the marines started to run towards us.

"Dammit kid pass me some of the swords. Quickly." He panicked and I panicked to. I cant dodge that many. I knelt down and covered my head just as the marines got to us. But no attack just the sound of swords clanging. I looked up to see… Zorro. I ran out the way quickly. That I was not expecting. This is when I got my claws out. I did a front flip and sliced one down the back. He screamed in pain but turned around anyway. He held his gun up to my face, I turned to look at him. I then grabbed the gun and kicked him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it is rude to attempt to shoot a cat." I screamed then punched him in the face. I flicked my hair back then moved onto the next guy. The next one put up a better fight but still didn't do any good. I ended up having to slice his neck but not deep enough to kill him. When another guy swung a hit at me I jumped in the air then spun to the side. I landed with one knee bent and the other one stretched out to the side with my hands helping me stay steady… like a cat basically. I got up gracefully. "Can you hurry up and faint already I'm too tired for this." I yawned again but then flipped forward and scratched a few other men. They all fell down then Luffy shouted me for help with Captain Morgan. I looked at him then smirked. He put his hands out in front of him so he made a little foot stool. I ran forward and stepped on the foot stool and he flung me up a did another front flip and when I landed I kicked Captain Morgan and scratched down his back. He grunted but still got up. Damn.

I heard a screeching scream. I put my hands over my ears and crouched down. High pitch noises make me dizzy. Luffy ran up to me and held me close. He knows I cant stand screams. When it stopped we looked to see Helmeppo with a gun at Coby's head.

"Now stop fighting and be good before I shoot this boy and if you even make one move." He was shaking well they both were. Luffy just stood up and started walking towards them. "I said stop do you not care about what happens to this boy?" Luffy just looked up.

"Gum- gum…" I saw Captain Morgan walk up behind Luffy and was about to strike him.

"LUFFY/ PISTOL" We both screamed at the same time and he turned around to see the axe swinging down. But it stopped halfway. Blood splattered everywhere… but who's? I stood up and ran over to Luffy where Captain Morgan just fell down I looked to the side to see… Zorro? I looked around to all the gawping marines.

"You hit Captain axe hand Morgan… hurray." All of the marines cheered.

"Wait what? But there captain just…" I didn't understand it but I stopped when Zorro fell.

"Oh my god Zorro?" Luffy started panicking.

"Well I would faint to if I hadn't eaten in weeks." Coby mentioned and we all picked him up and carried him to that restaurant. He ate like a pig with Luffy.

Coby was shaking and I just fell asleep using my arms as a pillow.

Luffy POV

"Whoa I'm stuffed." Zorro smiled whilst patting his stomach.

"But you haven't even eaten anything." He turned to look at me then his eyes went wide. He then turned to look at Meg where he then narrowed his eyes.

"So why does she always sleep?" He asked. I don't actually know to be honest.

"I think it has something to do with being part cat. Her mother ate the cat-cat fruit when she was pregnant so I guess you could call Meg a kitten-kitten devil fruit user." I smiled as he just shrugged.

"You said you were half way through colleting your crew so… who else is there?" I just smiled.

"Just us two and Meg." He stared at me like I was stupid.

"Well do you have a ship?" I pointed at the little tiny sail boat on the docks and he just sighed. Yay so he likes it.

Meg POV

I woke up and cringed. It's too cold. I turned into a kitten form and curled up on the seat. That is better. I felt something prodding me. I opened my eye to see Luffy, I scratched at his hand then went back to sleep. I heard him frown, what have I just done? He picked me up and started to walk outside. I just shrugged and went back to sleep.


End file.
